Say Anything, Say Nothing
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: Going to school on a Saturday is a far worst activity Joan could have imagined... until God shows up with his latest suggestion. With as much AdamJoan fluff as I'm capable of writing.


Title: Say Anything, Say Nothing

  


Author: Sweetwater Gal... aka me! *big grin*

  


Rating: more or less PG-13ish... 

  


Summary: Going to school on a Saturday is a far worst activity Joan could have imagined... until God shows up with his latest suggestion. With as much Adam/Joan fluff as I'm capable of writing.

  


Disclaimer: I still do NOT own every single thing that is JoA related. LOL It's all a part of Barbara Hall's imagination, and CBS-Sony entertainment. I also unfortunately do not own Adam/Chris or CGG/Kris *pouts* Oh... and there's a song in here that I do not own as well and I'd tell you the song... but then it would ruin the surprise!

  


Spoilers: Leading up to episodes after "Recreation"... tiny tiny spoilers/hints of a few future episodes.

  


Pairings: cha... Adam/Jane.

  


_Author's Note: Okay, I promoted Kris Lemche's CuteBoyGod.... to Cute**Guy**God, because Kris ain't no boy. LOL Also, thank you to all the people that R&R my first JoA fanfic. I wish I could be able to write a sequel/continuation of that story, but it's one of those things that are a lot better off alone. IOW: I'm writer's blocking on a "part two" because there's no way I can make it better than the first. _

  


_Besides, I think this one could be better (or just as good) as my first one... even though it's not a continuation/part two/sequel. And to tell you the truth, this is the best kind of "fluff" fanfic you'll probably get from me in regards to JoA. I suck at fluff... but I just adore young love! *giggles*_

  


JoA~~~~~JoA~~~~~JoA

  


To say that his daughter was in a bad mood was... well, quite an understatement. 

  


Will Giradi, while driving, glanced wearily at the slouching sixteen year old, who was currently regarding the beautiful weather outside with longing and despair. What could have been a nice, if brief, time between father and daughter, turned into a chore that Will was less than thrilled to participate.

  


From Friday evening, as soon as he got home from work, and all through this morning, his daughter, Joan, could not stop complaining about her Saturday chemistry lab make-up assignment. Oh, he's heard Joan's whines and complaints before, mainly because he was the cause of them, but somehow this seemed to top anything he could've come up with.

  


In the privacy of his and his wife's bedroom, Will had commented about Joan's behavior to Helen. "Boy, with the way she's grumbling, you'd have thought we were sending her to an All Girl's Academy..." He paused, then added with a sly grin, "Not that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Gives me less of a chance in having a heart attack..."

  


Sitting up in bed next to him, Helen gave her husband a "Cut it out" look, followed by a more thoughtful one which was accompanied by, "I think there's more to it than just having to go to school on a Saturday."

  


"She's not like our other child that actually turns in his assignments on time _and_ is more than willing to spend a Saturday working on what he loves most." Will took another pause, then added, "Then again, Kevin isn't like Luke either..."

  


"Will, sweetheart, thank you for pointing out that we have three unique, if not normal, kids." She gave him an amused smile, "However, I'm just saying that maybe there's more to Joan's complaints than she's letting on. We've handed them far worst punishments in the past."

  


"Well, whatever it is, I really hope it doesn't involve a boy." Will, being the protective, if not reluctant dad of a teenage girl, shuddered at the thought.

  


Helen patted her husband on the shoulder, giving him a small smile, then turning on her side to sleep... but not before giving him unease by saying, "Honey, usually, it _does_."

  


That thought alone stayed with Will all through the night and into this morning. During family breakfast, Will was tempted to ask Joan what was really going on. Especially since she couldn't stop talking about anything else except "This sucks! I can't believe I have to go to school on a Saturday!" That statement was then rephrased into, "Going to school on a Saturday just blows! I cannot believe this..." Then rephrased yet _again_... "Do you know how much this sucks? Going to school on a _Saturday_? Ugh! I can't believe this..."

  


He already had his questions prepared. However, they would've been just _two_: "Whose the guy? What did he do to you?" His police instincts would've probably kicked into full force by then.

  


However, just one look into his wife's eyes kept his mouth shut. He had a feeling that Helen knew what he was thinking, thus her giving him that "Don't start now, Will. You'll only make it worse on yourself and this family" look.

  


Finally, as if some miracle, Joan stopped ranting and turned to her mother. In an almost child-like wonder, "Mom? Can I borrow your car to drive to school?"

  


Caught off guard by the request, though reluctant to give Joan her answer for fear of starting another rant. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I have an appointment downtown today. Would you like me to drop you off?"

  


Suddenly, Will had gotten an idea... make that, formed a strategy that would allow him some time to question Joan. "Helen, why don't I drop her off? I have to head down to the station anyway." He smiled at his only daughter, "That is, if you don't mind, Joan."

  


Either Joan was too tired from ranting or afraid to rant at her father, she gave him a small weary smile. "I don't mind, dad."

  


So, here they were... Joan and Will, heading on down to the school on a beautiful cloud-less Arcadia morning. What Will had hoped for quality, if not progressive, time with his teenage daughter... turned into tortuous silence with a few grunt complaints here and there.

  


It really didn't take a genius to observe that whatever was bothering Joan really had nothing to do with school. And this observation annoyed Will to no end.

  


"Honey?" As Will realized that they were coming upon Arcadia High grounds, he knew he had to act fast. "What's really going on?"

  


Joan sat up, blinked at him as if finally noticing he was there all along, "What?"

  


"There's something else bothering you."

  


"Dad," Joan began in that "Haven't you been listening" tone of voice that really irritated Will. "I'm going to _school_ on a _Saturday_. And there's no negative word involved at all in that sentence. What does that say to you?"

  


Regarding his daughter's obviously _negative_ tone, he couldn't help but mumble, "Could've fooled me..."

  


"What?"

  


"Joan," He sighed, "You know you could tell me anything. Say anything to me..."

  


Casting a small smirk, "As long as it doesn't involve boys and underwear, right?"

  


Refusing to let that comment get to him, Will tried to focus on his goal. "Does your bad attitude _involve_ a _boy_?"

  


Out of the corner of his eye, he knew immediately that it did. He noted the way that Joan's body tensed up, the way she crossed her arms defensively, and refused to look anywhere but outside the car window.

  


Just as the high school came into view, Will decided to take a chance. Seeing that it was now or never, seeing that he was risking getting his head bitten off, "Did something happen between you and Adam?"

  


At the mere mention of the name of the young man that was his daughter's best friend, Will prepared himself for Joan's reaction as he saw her sit up at even attention. Blissfully, yet somewhat regrettable, he had parked the car in front of the high school. Waiting patiently for Joan's answer, "You can tell me, Joan."

  


Silence grew heavy inside Will's car, until Joan finally looked his way. The look in her eyes told him so much, yet so little. There was anger, pain, sadness, denial, and stubbornness. Especially as she finally answered him with a not too convincing, "Nothing, dad. Nothing happened at all."

  


She quickly unhooked her seat belt, grabbed her bag, opened and got out the door. Shutting it, she turned one last time to her father, who was in pain himself. Knowing that no matter what he could say or do, this time he couldn't take care of the situation for his little girl. She had made it obviously clear to him as she softly thanked him for the ride.

  


"I'll catch the bus home, dad. I'll see you later tonight."

  


Will watched her turn and start to walk away. He suddenly called out to her, "Joan!"

  


Turning around, she gave him a questioning look. It softened as he then said to her, "I love you."

  


Seeing a small smile on her face, Will heard the same sentiments, but more through her actions than words. Joan nodded, keeping that smile on her face before turing to walk away. 

  


Will knew these days would happen. Days where Joan needed help, but he couldn't be the one to save her. Days unlike the past where whenever his baby girl needed him most, all he had to do was sweep down and rescue her on his white horse. Those days were few and far between now... but he still tried. And he had a feeling, especially seeing that smile, that Joan knew he was still trying to be her knight.

  


He drove off to work, with one thought, one question... "If he couldn't help her this time, who will?"

  


JoA~~~~~JoA~~~~~JoA

  


To say that she was in a bad mood was... well, quite an understatement.

  


Joan Giradi trudged slowly, if not reluctantly, up the walk way on the side of Arcadia High. Thoughts of this past Friday gnawing at her like rabid dogs.

  


It started out pretty normal too, which the thought just frustrated Joan because she should have seen it coming. She was looking forward to spending the weekend with her, quite possibly the only two, best friends, Grace Polk and Adam Rove. Joan had mapped out a strategy to get Grace to follow her and Adam to see the movie "Win A Date With Tad Hamilton." It was a movie that she knew straight away that Grace would say "No!" to, which only made the challenge even more appealing. 

  


Her mood that Friday morning had been of joy and promise. There were no major assignments due Monday, which meant for the most part of her weekend she could slack off doing homework until Sunday evening. She wasn't even worried about the major AP Chemistry project that was due that day. They, Joan, Grace and Adam, had already completed the work. All Grace had to do, like Joan had begged her to, was turn in the typed report to their chemistry teacher, Ms. Lischak, ASAP. Factor in the fact that Adam couldn't stop talking, which was a pleasant surprise in itself, about his latest art that he wanted to show to "Jane" after class. All in all, Joan was looking forward to Friday ending and welcoming the weekend...

  


As the last bell rang, Joan practically jumped from her seat in English class. A relaxed smile was on her face as she entered the hallway, her eyes automatically searching for either Grace or Adam. More so for Adam because she was eagerly looking forward to seeing his art. She was in such a good mood that she wasn't aware of a rude awakening coming in an ironic form that was laughter.

  


Down the hall, Joan heard a girl's infectious giggles. Joan turned towards the sound and her mouth nearly dropped as she saw Adam Rove smiling and talking... to another girl. The way his hands were moving seemed like he was describing something to the girl, causing her to laugh even more. Joan noticed that they were exiting from the art room, so she assumed that the girl was a fellow art student. Seeing Adam like this, smiling and getting along with "Art Girl" didn't sit too well with Joan. 

  


She crossed her arms, watching them in disbelief. _What was so funny? What could that girl have possibly said to Adam that would make him smile like that? He's not even supposed to smile at her! Why is he smiling at-_ Her body soon stiffened as a new thought crossed her mind. A _jealous_ thought... Joan shook her head, and scoffed silently to herself. Jealous? No! She was _not_ jealous! If she was jealous, that would mean...

  


Art Girl's laughter became contagious enough for Adam to start laughing... which really began to irritate Joan. The irritation lead to more confusion on her part, which ended up giving Joan a headache. That headache thus lead her to turn and leave when...

  


"Miss Giradi? May I have a word with you?"

  


Joan stared at Ms. Lischak. Caught off guard, yet feeling a sense of foreboding, Joan bit back a groan. Giving a feeble smile, she nodded and followed her teacher into the AP lab.

  


It was there that she had informed Joan that she hadn't gotten their lab report. That she had talked to Miss Polk and, apparently, Grace replied that she forgot it at home. Joan expected it as much and began near pleading if they can turn it in on Monday, to which Lischak gave a quick "No, you may not. At least not if you're expecting a full letter grade. It wouldn't be fair to the others that turned it in on time." Teachers, go figure.

  


Lischak then informed Joan that if her group wanted to get a full letter grade, they must come in this Saturday and work on a new lab assignment. Despite being strict, as well as quite _eccentric_ towards science, Lischak seemed to have a soft spot for Luke Giradi's sister. Maybe it was because she was trying...

  


As soon as Lischak was through explaining the situation, she dismissed her and Joan quickly sought after Grace. Upon finding her leather jacket wearing friend by her locker, Joan snapped, "Thank you, Grace!"

  


"You're welcome...?" Grace regarded Joan in that same _"You're in one of your weird moods"_ look. 

  


"Thanks to you, _we_ have to spend Saturday... _here_. At _school_." Joan crossed her arms, waiting for Grace's response.

  


Grace, for her part, didn't seem at all like herself. Her "against the world" attitude wasn't as obvious today... but Joan, too busy fuming at the thought of a wasted Saturday and... _other things_, didn't take notice.

  


"Oh. You ran into Lischak." 

  


Joan scoffed, "Oh yeah... I ran into her alright. Grace! I asked you to do something really simple, and _now_, thanks to you, Adam and I have to suffer along with you _here_. Doing school work! On a Saturday! On a day that should never involve the word 'school' unless it's associated with 'football game' or 'pep rally'." She walked on the opposite side of Grace, leaning against her own locker now. "How could you forget the report at home?"

  


"I just did." Grace snipped, apparently getting annoyed.

  


"Grace!" Joan whined, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "God, don't tell me that you did it on purpose. Y'know, in one of your attempts at protesting against standardized grading or something..."

  


"You think I _want_ to spend my Saturdays at school?" Grace returned the glare, "Geez, Giradi, give me more credit than that!"

  


"Then why did you do it? Did you even consider that I might have something planned this weekend? What about Adam? God! How could you forget?"

  


"I just _did_." Grace growled, then slamming her locker shut. Turning to Joan, she regarded her before shaking her head in exasperation, "Y'know what, forget it. You're too self absorbed to understand."

  


"What? I am not!" Joan protested, then closed her mouth as she realized what that response insinuated. "I mean, what're you talking about?"

  


"I'll see you later, Giradi. This _Saturday_..." Grace said as she hitched her bag and began walking away. Over her shoulder, "Oh! Tell Rove about our new Saturday plans... in case I _forget_!"

  


At a lost for words, Joan watched Grace leave. She shook her head, muttering "Unbelievable." and wondering what else could go wrong in her life...

  


JoA~~~~~JoA~~~~~JoA

  


"I should be at home... in bed... sleeping! It's Saturday!" Joan pouted, leaning against one of the school's outer pillars. She glanced at her watch and realized that she was early, which didn't lighten her mood one bit. "I'm early... just great. Adam won't be here for another ten-fifteen minutes and Grace..." Joan scoffed with a laugh, "Oh, well, hell would certainly freeze over if Grace Polk shows up on time."

  


"No," A familiar voice spoke out, followed by... a chord from a guitar being strummed? "It wouldn't, Joan."

  


The sounds of a guitar being played echoed through the hollowed halls. Joan looked around, recognizing the voice right away... though she was just confused as to where it was coming from. No, wait, not _it_... where _His_ "borrowed" voice was coming from. She slowly began following the guitar sounds. A series of chords that was slowly tuning itself into a song.

  


Finally, she saw Him. At least the CuteGuy form the Almighty of Perfect Timing created. He was leaning against a pillar, wearing the usual corduroy jacket and that all knowing look and boyish grin. He had an acoustic guitar strapped around him, and as soon as He spotted Joan, He began strumming a tune.

  


"Hey, Joan. What do you think of this one?" He glanced down at the guitar, then began playing the instrumental version of _"One of Us"_. To Joan, "Recognize this song?"

  


Oh, she did. Nodding, giving him a tight smile, "Oh, _right_... that's cute. 'What if God was one of us, just a slob like one of us?'"

  


He gave a nod and with a knowing wink, "Just a stranger on a bus?" He spoke the line instead of singing it.

  


Joan gave a small, slightly amused, laugh. Shaking her head, "Oh... God, don't quit your day job, alright?" With a pat on the shoulder, Joan began walking away when He called out to her again.

  


"You're not going to join me?" He turned His head, looking at her curiously. It wasn't 'surprised' curiosity, it was more of an 'expectant' curiosity.

  


A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, which only caused Him to raise His eyebrows at her. Joan gave God a smirk, realizing that He heard her. "Sorry, knee-jerk reaction. You seem to have that effect on me." She walked back to Him, then giving the guitar an uneasy glance. "And what do you mean 'join' you? Like joining you in 'singing'? Because right now, I'll have you know that I can't sing! Nor can I play a guitar!"

  


He stopped strumming for a while, just regarding her as she continued to ramble on. "Besides, I don't have time for any of your music, or life, lessons! Adam and Grace are going to be here soon. We have to work on this stupid make-up assignment that could've been avoided if Grace hadn't forgotten our report!"

  


"Joan," He began, "Here's the thing, when you get the chance, I'd like you to go to the library. Once you're in the library, go to the reference section. Under that section, get a dictionary and look up the word **_'omniscience'_**. Think you can do that for me?"

  


Glaring at him, "You enjoy being snippy when you're in this form, huh?"

  


God smiled at her, not saying another word, and began walking towards the steps that was around the corner. Joan gave another sigh and reluctantly followed Him. His Cute Guy form sat Himself on the top step, still cradling the guitar, and looking up at Joan. Finally, "Only when you snip back."

  


"Why are you here?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

  


He began strumming again, just a few basic bars. His eyes still locked on Joan, "Because you're upset. And when you're upset, you tend to lose focus on things..."

  


She sat down two steps below from Him. Leaning her head against the rails, "Well, if you're afraid that I'm losing focus, don't be. Can I help it if your guitar playing is distracting me? Why do you have it anyway?"

  


Giving her a sly smile, "Ever heard the expression 'God moves in mysterious ways'?"

  


"Yes, and I bet that you made sure to save a special place in heaven for the person that penned that saying." Joan quipped.

  


"You're upset not because you had to sacrifice a Saturday at school, are you?"

  


"I thought that you knew everything. Haven't you heard me ranting and complaining to my family about how much this assignment blows?" She made a face, which only caused Him to chuckle.

  


"Yes, I did. And I also know that because you were upset at Adam, you took that out on Grace as well as your own family."

  


Joan blinked, thrown off by His observation. "What? I'm _not_ upset at Adam. If anything, I'm upset at _Grace_."

  


"Why?"

  


"_Why?_" She looked at Him, exasperated. "I'm here? At school? On a Saturday? For a stupid make-up lab... does this at all sound familiar to you?"

  


"And why do you have to do a make-up lab?"

  


With a heavy sigh, she rolled her eyes, "Because Grace didn't turn in our report on time..."

  


"And why didn't she turn it in on time?"

  


"Because she forgot it at home?"

  


"So why did she forget it at home?"

  


Getting frustrated at God's version of _Twenty Questions_. "I... I-I don't know! She's Grace! She has this _thing_ with going against the expectations of authority, or something..."

  


He stopped playing the guitar for a moment, crossing His arms on the top side, still holding her gaze, "So, you think she did it on _purpose_?"

  


"And you're saying she _didn't_?"

  


He gave her this quiet surprise look, "Wow, Joan. You really don't think too highly of Grace. You're not even curious as to why she wasn't herself that day?"

  


Again, surprised by his words, "What do you mean? And for the record, I _do_ think highly of Grace!"

  


"Didn't you notice anything... _different_ about her behavior yesterday?"

  


Joan paused, trying to recall yesterday's events. She didn't have AP chemistry that day, which was the only class she shared with Grace. In fact, she hadn't seen Grace all day except for after school when they had gotten into their little argument. 

  


It was then that she remembered a comment Luke made to her last night. She also remembered how dismissive she was.

  


"Joan?" He noticed the guilty look on her face, and didn't at all hide the fact that He knew what she was thinking. "What did Luke tell you?"

  


"He--he asked if I knew what was up with Grace at school. That she wasn't her usual 'I don't care what others think' self... like something was bugging her but didn't want to talk about it." 

  


"And what did you tell him?"

  


Softly, "I told him that I didn't know... that I didn't care because I was mad at her for making us come to school today when we didn't have to." Joan had let out a soft, regrettable sigh. Looking at Him with sad realization, "I'm a horrible friend."

  


God shook his head, "No, you're not, Joan. Just a horrible observer." He placed the guitar down for a moment, His eyes looking at her with compassion. "You just allowed your conflicted emotions get the better of you. That doesn't make you a bad person... just human."

  


Concerned, "What's wrong with her?"

  


Giving her a secretive smile, "Let's just say that... Will's not the only father trying his best to understand his daughter."

  


Joan nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to get a direct answer from Him, but it was a good enough hint to build up on.

  


Watching the CuteGuy form pick up the guitar again, Joan gave him a questionable look. "So... that's it? Lesson over?"

  


As He began strumming again, He looked up as if trying to remember what else needed to be said. Of course Joan knew He was doing this on purpose just to drive her crazy... at least she was _assuming_ that... "You just have this perverse little thrill out of driving me nuts, huh?"

  


Ignoring her comment, "Oh yes, now I remember... it's about Adam."

  


"What about him?" Joan couldn't hide her fear that God wanted her to either mess up Adam's life again _or_ better it... whatever it was, Joan was afraid for her friend.

  


"He's going to be giving you an important... _message_. Something that I want you to consider the next time your _emotions_ get the best of you. And believe me, Joan, what happened yesterday was just the tip of the iceberg..." He added the last part mysteriously, which only vexed Joan even more.

  


"What? I don't..." Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure approaching the school from a distance. As the person got closer, Joan realized that it was Adam. She instinctively jumped up, glanced at God and saw that He was still there. Still sitting down, calmly playing His guitar. "You're still here?! Adam's going to see you!"

  


God gazed briefly at Adam, glanced up at Joan, then turned His attention back to the instrument. "Yes. He will. His optic nerves work just fine..."

  


Crossing her arms, glaring at him, "Oh... well, I guess if you can't be the next _American Idol_, you can be the next Adam Sandler!" 

  


"Jane?"

  


Joan spun around, surprised at how fast Adam made it up the school, but non the less pleased to see him. "Adam! Hey!"

  


Adam smiled brightly at "Jane" before glancing at the other guy sitting on the stairs with a guitar. In the back of Adam's memory, he recalled how familiar this other guy was... but from where? He glanced at Joan, who had just cast a nervous look towards Guitar Guy. "Hi." Adam acknowledged him with a wave.

  


"Adam, this... uh, this is..." Joan fidgeted, wondering how she should explain _'God'_ in a form of a cute boy to Adam. She was also wondering if Adam remembered that this was the same 'guy' he had seen her dancing with at her party two weeks ago. A party that she had thrown at her house while her parents were away... and by some, maybe literal, act of God, they have yet to find out about it.

  


Surprising both Joan and Adam, He stood up, extended a hand to Adam and smiled. "Adam Rove, right?"

  


"Yeah..." Adam returned the hand shake, confused. "How'd you..."

  


"Listen, can you do me a big favor? I would've asked Joan to do this, but she had shot me down before I had the chance to ask her..." _Guitar Guy_ smiled knowingly at Joan, which only caused her more unease.

  


"Uh... what's the favor, yo?" Adam glanced at Joan then back at the guy.

  


Joan watched as God reached into his jacket and pull out a sheet of paper... "I need someone to sing the lyrics to this song while I play. As Joan pointed out quite nicely, I can't sing, so..." He handed them to Adam, "I think you might know the song."

  


Adam looked over the lyrics, then shook his head, "I can't even whistle, yo. I don't think.."

  


"Yeah, I don't think..." Joan added, remembering Adam's story about his once natural gift for music and how it was taken away by Mr. Price. Taken and placed in (as Adam put it) his 'coffin of stuff kids used to be able to do.'

  


God briefly looked directly at Joan, giving her this look of reprimand. Joan closed her mouth, afraid to say anything else. Then He looked at Adam, insistent. "I'm not asking you to _whistle_... I just want you to sing, man."

  


Adam glanced over the lyrics one more time, then turned to Joan. Seeing that even she seemed interested, as much as she hid it, Adam reconsidered. Thinking it over for a minute, he finally gave a nod, "Yeah, okay... but I haven't... _sang_, in a long time."

  


He held His hand up, "That's fine... just give it your best shot." He began softly strumming the guitar, "Take your time and come in whenever..." Glancing at Joan, He gave her a secretive smile.

  


Joan looked at Adam, noticing that he hadn't caught that because he was still looking from the lyrics to... her? He gave her a small smile, which she returned. Joan sat herself down, still looking up at Adam. When he began to sing, Joan realized that it was a good thing she sat down... or else she would have been too weak from shock...

  


_"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing...  
  
"The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me when ever I fall  
You say it best... when you say nothing at all..."_

  


Joan softly gasped, taking in just how beautiful Adam's voice was. It was soft and gentle, yet the words came out so strongly that Joan couldn't help but feel a chill go through her, and as her eyes began water.

  


As Adam was singing, though he held the sheet lyrics, he felt as if he knew the words by heart. Especially as he would look upon "Jane"... Joan Giradi, his best friend and the one person he always knew he'll spend the rest of his life with. Whether as a friend or as more than remained a mystery... but it was no question in his eyes that they'll always be together.

  


_"All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd...  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's been said between your heart and mine..._

  


_"The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me when ever I fall  
You say it best... when you say nothing at all..."_

  


As the song came slowly to a close, Joan found herself mouthing the last part of the lyrics while Adam sang.

  


_"You say it best... when you say nothing at all."_

  


Joan felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, yet refused to wipe the stunned smile on her face. 

  


Adam's eyes never left hers, waiting more for _her_ reaction than for the guitarist's. "Well? How'd I do?"

  


"That was amazing." Joan heard God smile. She glanced behind her, watching as He stood up with the guitar and took the lyrics sheet back from Adam. He turned to Joan, smiling at her, "That was a great song. Adam did a wonderful job singing it, didn't he? There are a lot of remakes out there of this song, but the... well, the _message_ remains the same, doesn't it?"

  


Joan nodded understandingly. She stood up as Adam held his hand out to help her up. Her eyes never leaving his as she replied, "It is a beautiful song... Really beautiful."

  


"Thank you, Adam. Not bad for someone that can't whistle..." He winked at him giving Adam a pat on the shoulder, then glancing at Joan, "I'll see you around."

  


As they watched him walk away, they heard another pair of footsteps approaching them. "Hey,"

  


Turning around, they looked up at Grace, who was leaning on the pillar with her arms crossed.

  


Joan, still holding onto Adam's hand, walked themselves up the stairs towards her. Giving her a big smile, "Grace, listen..."

  


Grace held her hand up, "Giradi, I don't want to hear it, okay? Let's just get this pain-in-the-ass lab over with and we could continue on with our wasted lives, alright?" She scowled then turned and walked away from them.

  


"I'm sorry, Grace!" Joan called out to her, "I'm sorry! If anything's a pain-in-the-ass, it was me."

  


She stopped, then slowly turned to face Joan and a confused Adam. "You're always a pain, Giradi. That was never a new development... but why are you apologizing?"

  


Joan let go of Adam's hand and walked towards Grace. "For being 'self-absorbed' and yelling at you. Amongst other things..."

  


A small understanding grin made its way on Grace's face. With an encouraging nod, "Go on..."

  


"I want to make it up to you... starting tonight." An idea slowly formulated, which only caused Joan to grin even wider. "Oh! What do you say to pizza at my house and we have, like, some kind of _grumble_ party."

  


From behind them, Adam mouthed the words 'grumble party' just as Grace incredulously voiced the phrase. "Grumble party?"

  


"Yeah!" Joan was waving her hands excitedly, "I mean, it's nothing like that _other _party... just the two of us complaining and ranting over things in our lives that... well, irritates us. Like... for example, I can grumble about my brothers... school..." Joan intentionally paused as she added, "Dumb things that my parents, especially my _father_, would say to me..."

  


Joan noted that Grace seemed to perk up at that idea, "Giradi, I think I've got that category beat."

  


Laughing, "Alright! So you're in?"

  


Trying her best not to care, but allowing a small smile to appear on the corner of her mouth, "Yeah... guess so... but if you bust out anything that remotely resembles eye shadow..." Grace started to walk away, towards the science lab. Joan laughed, following her.

  


"Hey, what about me?" Adam interrupted, walking up to the two girls, following them from behind. He looked from Joan to Grace, "Can't I join your... _grumble_ party?"

  


Both of them regarded Adam incredulously, though it was Grace that voiced the thought. "What do you have to complain about, Rove? No one but Price gets on your nerves... and we've all heard your 'coffin' story."

  


Protesting, "Not true. There are other things that get on my nerve."

  


"Like what?" Joan and Grace asked simultaneously.

  


Adam paused for a moment, then stealing a glance at Joan, and with a knowing smile, "Wrestlers..."

  


_THE END_

  


JoA~~~~~JoA~~~~~JoA

  


_Author's Second Note: Whee!!! Finally done with my SECOND JoA fanfic! This one was a real mad whopper to finish, yo. LOL And I know that this one isn't as good as the first one... but it's a lot better than what I had expected. Go figure when you have low expectations... Anyway, thanks for reading it and please don't forget to R&R. Again, no flames necessary b/c I'm probably in trouble with Big G for idolizing His CuteGuy form. If you do R&R, I'll send a note to CuteGuyGod to give you a cookie *grins*_


End file.
